fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth of a Name/Script
Part 1: Ruinous Land Before Battle * Anna: What should our next move be? We have no time to waste. The question is: what might we gain by exploring this world further? We may be better off returning to the realm of the dead... * Alfonse: If it's all right with you, Commander Anna, I'd like to search the castle's library. * Sharena: We searched our own library, and learned nothing that might help us defeat Hel... Do you think things might be different here? * Alfonse: I do. Even if we don't learn anything about how to defeat Hel, we may learn something about THIS Askr... Even basic facts, like what year it is—or what exactly happened here. * Anna: I can see the merit in that. And if it was Hel who brought this Askr to ruin, we could learn something vital. I'm certain that there must be some information about Hel there... Let's go! (Scene transition) * Thrasir: You're persistent. But so is death. Sooner or later, all of you will perish. After Battle * Sharena: I know this place so well. I can barely tell the difference between this world and our own... For tonight, we'll rest in the fortress on the hill ahead. I do love it so! (Scene transition) * Alfonse: Askr, laid waste... It's difficult to accept the evidence of my eyes. One thing in particular bothers me... I suspect— !? * Líf: Die. Now. * Alfonse: Líf! Argh... * Sharena: Alfonse? Don't you dare! If you want to kill my brother, you'll have to kill me first! * Líf: You... Move. * Anna: Foe sighted! Enemy attack! * Líf: ... * Alfonse: And he's gone! Can it be? I apologize. I was careless... I didn't anticipate that he'd simply try to assassinate me. * Sharena: Never mind that. Are you all right? * Alfonse: Thanks to you, I am. And I learned something, too... * Sharena: What is it? * Alfonse: Líf hesitated for just a moment before pointing his weapon at you. I wonder what that's about. * Sharena: You're right... Perhaps it was chivalry. Maybe he won't fight a woman... * Alfonse: That seems unlikely. It must be something else... Part 2: Almost Extinct Before Battle * Yarne: I'm the last of my people. Mother and father can't fight anymore, so I have to. I have to! Part 3: Their Fragrance Lingers... Before Battle * Kjelle: I must become stronger. Some day, I will take back everything I lost. After Battle * Eir: Wait, Líf! * Líf: What is it? * Eir: You... You know something about me, don't you? Tell me. Please, tell me. I'm close...so close...to remembering something. Something important... * Líf: *sigh* * Eir: The flowers you placed in that town... They were an offering, weren't they? It all feels so familiar... I... Yes... * Líf: Tell Hel. She'll erase those memories. She'll erase them all... * Eir: And yet, as you say that, your face is so sad. Why? You... Could it be? Part 4: Tiny Harbinger Before Battle * Nah: I am called Nah... Do you think my name is weird? It's probably a little weird. Part 5: Foreboding Words Before Battle * Alfonse: Luckily, much of the library survived whatever tragedy befell this land... Judging from what I learned, this Askr is several years ahead of our own. * Sharena: Really? Then is there an older Sharena here? * Alfonse: I'm afraid not... According to what I've read, the Sharena that lived here has already passed away. * Sharena: WHAT? I died? But...looking at the state of this place...it's hardly surprising. * Anna: Did your reading shed any light on the cause of all this destruction? * Alfonse: I located some rather intriguing passages. Let me read you some... "The mighty king was cut down— victim to the curse of the ruler of the dead..." "As destruction took hold, we joined with Embla to seek the forbidden heart..." * Anna: A forbidden heart? What could that be? * Alfonse: It's not clear. But it seems to be the key to a ritual Askr and Embla performed to combat Hel. "The Heart's Rite is the only method that may bring the ruler of the dead low..." * Anna: Now, that's what I call a clue! Whatever this heart may be, it spells Hel's defeat, it seems. We have our objective, I'd say. * Alfonse: Not so fast, Commander. "Though it may slay the ruler of the dead, it too spells our end... "With every pulse, it steals one life. "And so, death ravaged us in an eyeblink... First towns fell, and ultimately all the land... "People, beasts, any that drew breath—death came for all. "Mighty dragon Askr, forgive us this sin, unforgivable though it may be. "We beg of you one thing only: salvation." * Anna: Are you saying that THIS is what happened here? To defeat Hel, our Askr would need to become like this one? If that is true... It's a cost that is far too great to contemplate. * Alfonse: Terrible... (Scene transition) * Sharena: What NOW? * Líf: Hmph. * Alfonse: Líf...why is your pursuit of us so dogged? Must we die? * Anna: To battle! After Battle * Líf: Urk! * Alfonse: Líf, wait! A question! That's not your name, is it? Líf? I'm right, aren't I? * Sharena: Alfonse? * Líf: Hmph. * Alfonse: I once thought you were my ancestor—the first Askran king— as you claimed... But that isn't true, is it? You know Sharena. And it's not just that you know her. You care for her. You couldn't bring yourself to strike her, and you made an offering of her favorite flowers... That means you are of our era, not the distant past. And you can open gates, like all Askran royalty. * Líf: So? * Alfonse: So, all that being true, there is only one person you might be. I know your name. Your real name. * Líf: Silence! * Alfonse: Alfonse. That is your name. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts